Leverage
by SpencerReidFanatic
Summary: Paige Gilbert, Elena's twin sister, returns home and is taken by Klaus as leverage. Paige can't help but be attracted to him. But this man, this monster, has caused so much pain to her family. How can something be so wrong but feel so right?  ON HIATUS UNTIL JULY 10, 2012.
1. Prologue

**Paige's POV **

I quietly exited the plane, bags in hand. And looked around for my Aunt and twin sister. I saw  
>Elena and Aunt Jenna looking around the gate, probably for me. I smiled and walked to them. Elena saw me and ran to me. She immediatly pulled me into a bone crushing hug, and I felt her tears stain my shirt.<p>

"I'm so happy you're here!" She said into my shoulder.

"Me too, Lena." I wispered back. Elena pulled back and then hugged Aunt Jenna. "Where's Jeremy?" I asked, looking around for my younger brother.

"He stayed home." Aunt Jenna told me. I nodded. I felt a little dissapointed, I was really excited about seeing him. "So Paige, how was France?"

Yeah, France. See, today was my first day back in my hometown. I had lived in Mystic Falls all my life but then I was accepted into a music school in France. I was gone for 3 years and now I'm back. I was more than nervous. I had left right after my parent's funeral so it would be rough adjusting without them. Sure, I'd adjusted in France but that wasn't my home, Mystic Falls is my home, where all the memories of my parents are.

"It was great, a lot different. But I'm happy to be back." I said, picking up my things and walking towards the exit of the airport.

We reached the car, and put my things in the trunk before starting to drive home. Elena sat in the back with me and started catching up on things.

"So Elena, how's Matt?" I asked.

"Oh, um, me and Matt broke up. A couple weeks after you left." Elena said, breaking eye contact.

"Oh...have you met someone else?"

"Yeah, his name is Stefan. He moved here at the beginning of the school year. He's probably at the house with Jeremy. You'll like him." Elena said. I could tell by the way she was smiling that she loved him. I nodded my head and no one said anything after that.

We reached the house and it was exactly the same as I remember it. Nothing had changed at all. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Aunt Jenna helped me with my bags and Elena and I walked into the house. All the furniture was in the same place too.

"Jer?" I called, not seeing my brother anywhere. I heard footsteps patting down the stairs and I suddenly saw Jeremy's smiling face. "Jer!"

I ran to him and jumped in his arms, he picked my up off the ground and spun me around. After a minute or two, he set me back down on the ground.

"Paige, I want you to meet someone. " Elena said behind me. I turned around and saw Elena standing with someone. He had dark brown hair and was really tall. "Paige, this is my boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore."

"Hi." I said, shaking his hand. "Paige." Stefan smiled at me. "Break her heart, you'll be sorry. I know the quarterback, mister." I joked. Stefan chuckled.

"It's so good to be home."

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus' POV <strong>

"What do you mean there is another doppelganger?" I sneered at Joe, my hybrid spy.

"Yeah, Elena's twin sister, apparently. She came home from France today." Joe explained, nervously. "I would've told you, but I didn't know until Elena and the aunt left to get her today."

I sighed and ran a hand through my dirty blonde curls. I hung up the phone without another word.

"Bekkah, pack your things. We are going back to Mystic Falls."

Time to meet my new doppelganger.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not that good yet, but please review! <strong>


	2. He's Back

**Thanks for the alerts and favorites, you're amazing! Please review, I love hearing your feedback!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Paige's POV<strong>

"Get up!" Elena yelled, grabbing the pillow from under my head.

"But it's Sunday. I don't wanna get up." I mumbled, pulling my comforter over my head.

"No you don't," Elena said, pulling the comforter back down. "We're going somewhere because we need to catch up. I have loads to tell you."

"It's a small town, there can't be _that much _to tell."

"Oh but there is. Get your lazy butt up and downstairs in 15 minutes!" Elena smiled, walking out of my room.

I groaned but decided it would be best to listen to my twin. I put on black skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve top, and black converse. I ran a hand through my straight hair and sighed. I hated looking like her. Yeah, I love her, she's my best friend, but I hate getting compared to her. She was always the good daughter. The one with the good grades, good boyfriends, good everything. But I was the one who struggled in school, got into a lot of bad habits, and was frowned upon. I shook my head, deciding not to think like that. Today I am going to be with my sister, and have a fun time.

I trugdged downstairs and saw Elena waiting for me by the door.

"Ready?" She asked me, grabbing her keys. I nodded and followed her out to her Ford Escape.

We drove into town center and parked where all the shops are.

"Shopping?" I scoffed, looking at my twin.

"Yep." She said smugly, turning off the car.

"You woke me up on a Sunday to go _shopping_? I hate shopping." I frowned.

"I know." She laughed, getting out of the car. I reluctantly followed.

We walked into TopShop and began looking around. I picked up a blue floral tank top that would be perfect for Spring. I paired it with cute white shorts.

"We need dresses for the Founder's Ball." Elena stated.

"They still do that?" That's the one thing I hated about my hometown. All of these social gatherings they had expectiong everyone to go and have fun, when in reality, they were the most boring events ever.

"Yes, they do. And since we are a founding family, we need dresses." Elena said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me over to the door.

"When is it?" I questioned.

"Tonight." My jaw dropped. She expected me to go _tonight_? On my_ second _day back? God, I hate my sister.

She pulled me into a store a couple doors down.

"So what did you need to catch me up on?" I asked, flicking through some dresses.

"I was hoping we could talk about that over lunch?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Of course." I told her. I flicked through the dresses and found the perfect one. I had picked a teal spaghetti-strap dress that ended about mid-thigh. It had a flimsy cover over the bottom layer of the dress. It was gorgeous. I had a pair of black heels I could pair it with at home.

Elena picked a pink strapless dress with a black belt around the midriff. The top was ruched and was a perfect dress for Elena.

We walked to the counter and paid for our dresses before leaving the store. It was weird, as soon as we left the store, Elena tensed. She was staring at someone who was looking at us from across the street. A man who looked like he was in his early 20's, was staring at Elena, deeply. He had dirty blonde curls, and piercing green eyes. He held a confident posture and kept his head held high.

"Who's that?" I asked, looking between Elena and this strange man.

"No one." Elena said, through gritted teeth. She grabbed my arm and dug her nails into my skin. "Let's go." She pulled me along and once we were at a safe distant, she pulled out her phone and began texting someone.

I looked over her shoulder. She left me no choice. You can't just drag someone away like that and not expect them to be curious!

_He's back._

Her 2 words confused me. They had multiple meanings and I had a feeling that Elena had gotten herself into something _very _bad over the last 3 years. And now all I had to do, was figure it out.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 2! I know the chapters are pretty short and bland, but this story is just starting! Please review letting me know, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to see happen, etc. <strong>

**please review! **

**Paige's dress - ** .?productId=0393_9587_395&catId=cat1320034

**Elena's dress - ?BR=f21&Category=dress_evening_cocktail&ProductID=2000030232&VariantID=**


	3. Only Hurt A Bit

Elena never talked to me after that. On the way home she was just silent, keeping her eyes on the road. When we pulled into the driveway I noticed Stefan's car parked in front of our house. We walked inside and Stefan was sitting on the steps, looking worried. Before I could even greet him, Elena had him in her room with the door closed.

"Where's Elena?" Aunt Jenna asked when I walked in the kitchen.

"In her room...being anti-social with Stefan." I replied, grabbing a gatorade from the fridge.

"Um, ok." Aunt Jenna replied. I then heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." I walked out of the kitchen and swung open the door. There was a tall man who looked to be at least 22. He had dark black hair, which matched his black attire, but his eyes were really beautiful, they were a ice blue. He had an arrogant stance and I could tell he was confident by the smirk planted on his face.

"Elena." He greeted me. He looked at me expectanly, like he wanted me to move out of his way.

"I'm not Elena." I stated, not moving an inch.

"This is not the time to joke. We have to get this Klaus situation taken care of." The guy told her.

Who's Klaus? Elena had some explaining to do.

"Seriously, I'm not Elena. I'm Paige, her twin sister." I told him, looking straight into his eyes.

"Twin sister? She never told me she had a twin sister." He scrunched up his face.

"Surprise! Who are you, anyways?" I asked him.

"Oh, I'm Damon. Stefan's older brother." He said. I nodded and stepped out of the door frame. He shut the door and started walking up the stairs. I heard Elena tell him something and then he came back down the stairs.

"We need you to come too. We need to talk about somethings." He told me. I nodded, slightly nervous. I followed his tall frame up the stairs and into my sister's room.

I sat down next to Elena on her bed. "What's up?" I asked, gazing at Damon and Stefan who were standing at the foot of her bed with their arms crossed.

"So, while you've been gone a lot has happened..." 

* * *

><p>I was speechless. I thought vampires, werewolves, and witchs only existed in books. Boy was I wrong.<p>

"So Klaus is back?" I questioned, trying to wrap my head around everything. Everyone nodded. "Why?"

"We don't know. We think he will be at the party tonight, though." Elena told me.

"Are we still going?" I asked Stefan. He nodded.

"We want to try to see what he wants." I nodded my head in agreement. Klaus had done a lot to my family and he needed to pay.

"We should probably go get ready." Elena said to me. I nodded and followed her into our bathroom. 

* * *

><p>Elena and I walked down the stairs and were greeted by Damon and Stefan. Damon had agreed to escort me since him and Stefan felt they needed to protect me. When we reached the bottom, Elena grasped Stefan's hand in hers. I went to Damon and locked my arm with his.<p>

"You look stunning." Damon told me. I blushed, looking down. I had my hair curled, and had barely any make-up on. Elena kept her hair straight so Damon and Stefan could tell us apart.

"You look good too." I smiled at him. He walked us to his car and opened the door for me. Elena and Stefan were taking his car.

We were silent the whole ride and in a few minutes, we were at the Lockwood's. Everybody seemed to be inside, minus a few people who were arriving late, like us. We got out of the car and Damon put his arm around my waist.

It was crowded. Very crowded. Was the whole town here? I had a lot of people come up to Damon and I and tell me they're glad I'm back. It got annoying after a while but Damon and I smiled anyways.

There was still no sign of Klaus and I had to pee. I let Damon know I would be in the bathroom and he told me to be careful. I walked away and I could feel his eyes watching me walk away. When I got to the bathroom, someone stopped me.

"Um, excuse me." I said, looking up at the person. I gasped. It was Klaus. I quickly turned and sprinted down the hallway, trying not to fall since I was in heels. But he was too fast. I screamed but he quickly covered my mouth.

"This will only hurt a bit, love." He said, before stabbing me in the stomach with something. I went numb and let the darkness take over. 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. <strong>


End file.
